Thomas
Thomas is the Coven leader of one of the few remaining Vampire Covens in existence. They are no longer as wealthy and as powerful as they used to be and are not optimistic about a resurgence. His son is David. He is portrayed by Charles Dance. Background Little is known of Thomas before the Purges, except that he fathered a pure-blooded Vampire son about 13 years before the Purges began. He is implied to be very old and powerful, and is looked up to by the other Vampires in his Coven. It is likely that the mother of David died during the Purges, given that she is never seen nor mentioned. Though originally willing to stand against the savage Purges and the humans behind them, Thomas has lost the will to continue fighting, and has retreated into isolation, preferring to hide, rather than be possibly killed. Thomas appears to collect Vampire relics, in an attempt to preserve the past so that future Vampires will know where they came from, including Viktor's embossed leather coat, Selene's Death Dealer jacket, and Soren's silver edged whips. ''Underworld: Awakening After David meets Vampiress Selene and her daughter Eve, he takes them to his father's Coven, due to Eve having been attacked by a Lycan. Thomas does not welcome Selene and Eve, coldly claiming that Michael Corvin, the Hybrid lover of Selene and the father of Eve, died twelve years ago, and that Selene is the cause for the destruction of the Vampire clan. Jacob Lane, director of Antigen, sends his son Quint with several other Lycans to the Vampire Coven in order to procure Eve, whose blood would allow the creation of an antidote to Lycans' allergy to silver. Desperate to end the slaughter of his Coven, Thomas hands Eve over to the Lycans. David is mortally wounded during the battle, but is revived by the presence of the Corvinus Strain in Selene's blood, much to Thomas's shock. Personality Thomas is similar to Viktor and even speaks the same way, however, he is a great deal more tolerant of Hybrids than the late Elder, as he allowed Eve to stay for some time, rather than killing her immediately. He is also less ruthless than Viktor, but was still cold enough to give Eve to the Lycans to save his Coven. Thomas is thought as cowardly by Selene and his son David, though the latter says he was once full of courage and willing to fight for his Coven. The Purge has caused Thomas to become cynical and disheartened, and he now believes the only way that the Vampires can survive is to hide from the humans. When his son questions this course of action, Thomas reminds David that the Lycans fought back and were brought near extinction as a result; seeing this likely diminished what was left of his will to fight. Powers & Abilities It is implied that Thomas is older and stronger than any of the other Vampires in his Coven, however, this is never shown. As with all Vampires, he is likely capable of tremendous speed, strength, and healing. Trivia * It is never explained how Thomas knows of Selene's involvement in the deaths of Viktor and Marcus Corvinus, or how he came to be aware of the Elders' betrayal of her or her relationship with Michael Corvin. This is likely a plothole. * Thomas is clearly based on the character Viktor of previous ''Underworld films. He has the same hair color and style, the same clean shaven appearance, wears similar clothes to those of Viktor, and speaks in a similar manner. Some notable differences between Viktor and Thomas is that Viktor is much less cowardly in nature, but Thomas is more benevolent. * Thomas can speak Russian. Quotes es:Thomas Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Awakening characters Category:Vampires Category:Next Generation characters